Félicitation, c'est un garçon !
by Noymare
Summary: La vie de famille n'est pas de tout repos. Xanxus et Squalo pourront vous le confirmer.
1. Welcome house

**Et voilà. On repart pour de nouvelles aventures avec Squalo & Xanxus. Cette fois, ils vont devoir faire face aux aléas de la vie de famille. Avoir un enfant n'a rien de reposant. Aller, pauvre Xanxus, adieu la liberté et le bourbon ! **

* * *

Xanxus s'approcha du berceau avec suspicion. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des enfants. Encore moins des bébés. C'était inutiles. Bruyants. Chiants. Et encombrants. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder cette chambre. Lussuria s'était fait un plaisir de la remplir d'objets en tout genre. Peluches. Jouets. Chevaux. Vêtements. Xanxus se serait cru dans un magasin pour mioches. Un réel cauchemar. Heureusement qu'il avait des larbins pour faire le ménage, sans quoi, tout serait déjà passé par la fenêtre ou réduit en cendre par ses X-guns. Oh ! Peut-être que Besta aurait aimé faire un carnage aussi… Toujours perdu dans ses pensées de _"la meilleure façon de nettoyer par le grand Xanxus"_, il se pencha sur l'enfant, blasé. Okay. Ça bavait. Ça gigotait. La petite chose posa ses grands yeux curieux sur l'étrange bonhomme pleins de cicatrices. Squalo donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son boss. Ce dernier esquissa un semblant de sourire, s'apparentant plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Mais il sembla plaire au bébé qui lui rendit son sourire, gazouillant de joie en tentant d'attraper les cheveux du Boss de la Varia.

- Tch. Aussi chiant que toi.

Squalo haussa les épaules, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était certain que malgré ses protestations et son apparente _blazitude made in Xanxus_, son amant était heureux d'accueillir le bébé avec eux. Et Dieu seul savait combien l'argenté avait bataillé avant que l'énergumène consente à ce qu'ils adoptent un enfant. Même si, Squalo supposait que c'était juste pour l'énerver. Parce qu'étrangement, Xanxus avait déjà trouvé un orphelinat dans l'heure qui avait suivi son oui. Que le directeur semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Et que les papiers s'étaient fait extrêmement vite. Et le plus important, Xanxus connaissait déjà le prénom du bébé. Ewon.


	2. Réunion

Son doigt tapait frénétiquement son verre de Bourbon, ses yeux grenats plantés dans ceux de son pseudo-boss. Oui, parce que Xanxus reconnaissait depuis peu que Sawada était le chef de la famille. Enfin, de temps en temps, quand ça l'arrangeait. Le Poulpe argenté sortit un énorme dossier et se mit à le lire, décrivant une mission d'un ennuie mortel. Le doigt de Xanxus accéléra la cadence. À sa droite, Squalo semblait réellement intéressé par ce que pouvait dire le gardien de la tempête. Xanxus souffla, sa jambe s'activa. Il but une gorgée de son excellent Bourbon et fusilla du regard le Poulpe. Qu'il se taise. Pour toujours si possible. Une main gantée se posa sur son genoux, autoritaire, lui intiment d'arrêter de bouger. Ses yeux pivotèrent vers son amant, virant au rouge sombre, mauvais signe. Deux secondes plus tard, le bras droit de la Varia se faisait tirer dans un couloir par un boss de mauvaise humeur.

Parce qu'en réalité, Xanxus n'était pas énervé. Juste un peu ennuyé par le Poulpe et extrêmement inquiet. Ils avaient laissé Ewon à Bel. Bel, le sale mioche égocentrique jouant avec des couteaux à longueur de temps. Celui qui n'hésitait pas à en balancer sur son acolyte. Celui qui… Les pensées du boss furent interrompues par un baiser. Doux. Rassurant.

- Si tu participais un peu, ça irait plus vite.

- Tch. Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, fit Xanxus, exécrable à souhait.

- VOIII ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !?

- Je suis inquiet.

Et sur ce, le Boss de la Varia rejoignit la salle de la réunion où se déroulait hebdomadairement les comptes-rendus de la famille. La prochaine fois, il demanderait à Fran de le remplacer avec ses illusions.


	3. Premier pas

**Merci pour vos reviews. Franchement, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Du coup, hop, je publie une autre petite histoire. Si j'ai le temps - et le courage - je ferai un petit dessin la prochaine fois (oui je dessine oO). **

* * *

Xanxus avait la larme à l'oeil. Chose rare. Extrêmement rare. Il tendit les bras vers le petit garçon qui s'y jeta maladroitement, tanguant légèrement sur ses petites jambes. Ewon marchait. Et c'était tellement émouvant que Xanxus en aurait littéralement pleuré s'il n'y avait pas le Squale dans la pièce. Oui. Parce que pleurer, c'était un truc de fille. Et lui, c'était l'homme viril. Ewon se mit à rire, comme toujours, soulevant des centaines de papillons dans le ventre de son papa qui ne broncha même pas lorsque le bambin lui tira violemment sur les cheveux. C'était devenu une habitude. Le Boss de la Varia se saisit d'Ewon et le jeta sur son épaule, faisant redoubler le rire. Ce mioche ne faisait que ça. Rire. Un sourire niais apparut quelques secondes sur le visage de Xanxus. C'était qu'il l'aimait son petit morceau. Il souleva le petit tee-shirt où l'on pouvait lire "I love Varia" - cadeau de Lussuria - et s'appliqua à faire des papouilles à Ewon, ravi.

Installé derrière le grand bureau, une pile de document à remplir et vérifier - Xanxus n'était toujours pas friand de paperasse -, Squalo sourit tendrement en regardant sa petite famille. Son amant, désormais assis par terre, s'amusait à chatouiller Ewon avec l'une de ses plumes. Pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait sa place. Il se sentait chanceux. Il avait un amant parfait - quoique capricieux et légèrement violent - et un bébé magnifique.


	4. Caprice

**Aller, je réponds aux reviews du chapitre précédent. :D**

**Tsukiba : Merci beaucoup. J'avoue que parfois, les fictions m-preg sont vraiment tirées par les cheveux. Certaines sont sympas mais d'autres... Puis, une explication scientifique ou même magique, ça ne collait pas avec le contexte de Reborn quoi. Puis l'adoption, c'est aussi beau qu'avoir son propre enfant.**

**Amanera : Toutes les familles sont mignonnes. :D Puis Xanxus, c'est un nounours qui se vexe facilement, suffit de le mater. **

* * *

- VOIIII ! J'ai dit non !

Ewon fit la moue, vexé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa refusait. Son jouet lui fut arraché avec énervement des mains. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, il fusilla du regard le pauvre Squale. C'était toujours lui qui endossait le rôle du méchant parent. S'il devait compter sur Xanxus… Il jeta un regard sur son amant, affalé sur son fauteuil, un verre de Bourbon dans les mains. Un hurlement retentit dans le manoir, Ewon ayant décidé qu'il était temps de réclamer son jouet. Squalo, fatigué de toujours devoir gérer les mini-crises, balança avec violence le X-gun sur Xanxus qui ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Voyant son jouet atterrir sur son papa, Ewon trottina vers lui dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Un bras le saisit et il atterrit contre Xanxus. Il essaya d'atteindre le X-gun sans succès. Prêt à hurler son mécontentement, il fut stoppé par le chef de la Varia qui murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Squalo vit nettement le sourire radieux qu'afficha son enfant avant de descendre et partir vaquer à ses occupations… martyriser un vieil ours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- C'est un secret déchet.

- VOII ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Je t'aime.

Squalo rougit furieusement et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Oubliant même ce qu'avait chuchoter Xanxus. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, fier de lui. C'était trop facile de faire taire son amant. Il but une gorgée de Bourbon repensant à la promesse qu'il venait de faire. _" Quand papa sera parti, je te laisserai tirer sur Lévi."_


	5. C'mon lit !

**Merci de suivre mes histoires.**

* * *

Xanxus fusilla du regard Ewon qui lui tira la langue discrètement, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Mais qui a élevé ce sale mioche ? Ah oui. C'était lui. Ewon enfouit son visage dans les cheveux argentés, dardant ses prunelles bleus dans celles grenat de son paternel. Elles hurlaient "victoire" avec véhémence. Vexé par son propre fils, Xanxus grogna et se laissa tomber sur le lit, vaincu. De toute façon, comment pouvait-il vaincre les larmes d'un enfant ? Il suffisait que le déchet miniature pleure et Squalo courrait. Comme il venait de le faire. Ainsi que les jours précédents. Depuis deux semaines. Xanxus avait beau se persuader que c'était normal, que tous les enfants faisaient ça à un certain âge - soit accaparer leur "maman"- il n'en restait pas moins que le Boss de la Varia était frustré de devoir dormir si loin de son squale. Il se rapprocha, prenant en sandwich l'enfant et glissant un bras sur la hanche de son second.

- J'ai chaud, fit timidement une petite voix.

Squalo embrassa les cheveux noir d'Ewon et leva les yeux vers Xanxus. Ce dernier souffla, peu décidé à se détacher. Il n'allait pas non plus dormir sur le canapé !

- Pousse-toi, ordonna Squalo.

- Tch. Il n'a qu'à dormir dans son lit.

- Y'a un monstre dans mon lit…

- Ça n'existe pas, les monstres, fit le boss avec hargne. Fils ou pas, il l'énervait.

- Voii ! Xanxus ! Tu te pousses !

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Squalo éjecta le bras de son amant. Vaincu à nouveau, ne voulant pas démarrer une Nième dispute - et surtout pas devant Ewon - Xanxus se retourna, vexé. Il fallait qu'il mette en place une stratégie efficace pour virer ce morpion de leur lit...


End file.
